The Angel's Master
by The Angel Of Death
Summary: Solo is the leader of a gang and so is Treize. Treize's girlfriend runs away from him and finds Solo stranded on the streets. OCX? I'm not sure of the pairings right now so if you have any suggestions please review them.


Solo lay in the aley way battered and bruised from the fight that had just occured.  
The two local gangs and had a shoot out and unlucky for Solo he had been hit. None of his   
guys had been there to help him even though the leader of Scorpio could handle himself it had   
been 4 against one. He couldn't stand becuase of the throbbing pain shooting through his body.  
To Solo the world was begining to fade and the streets were bending because of dizzyness. He  
couldn't call for help, he was too weak. "I'll just rest here for a while" he thought.that's when   
everything went black.  
  
  
Jessica O'Hera ran down the hall, she was late for the fist day of the new school  
she was attending.The black skirt blew behind her as she raced for the homeroom door and   
the black knee high boots clicked on the white tile. Suddnely her wrist was grasped by a hand  
and she was pulled to an unseen figure. "So you're the new girl." a low soothing voice all but   
purred. For a second she almost panicd in thought of it being Treize but the figure was a little  
shorter and the voice was a tiny bit higher then Treize's. An arm snaked around her waist making  
her spin around to look at her captour. He was maybe a year older than her with blonde hair and  
a piar of dazzleing terqouise eyes. She was stunned for a second but quickly pulled away from  
him.  
"Quatre" he said holding out his arm. "What room are you going to?" Jessica just  
stared at him confused. He walked forward and leaned down to her ear and whispered,"You're  
going to be late if you just stand there." He was right   
"I can make it by myself." she retorted and backed away. The bell rang and she   
sighed. Great he first day and she was late. Oh well might as well add to the new personality  
she was working on.   
"I'm only trying to be polite."  
"I'm sure." she added sarcastically and turned running down the hall agian.  
  
  
The door to the classroom burst open as Duo made his latest joke. A shorter girl   
with long blonde hair and covered in black from her outfit to her makeup walked into the class.  
The teacher Mr. Peterson looked up from his attendence sheet at the girl who was obviously   
out of breath. "Ah miss O'Hera so glad you could make it. I let it go becuase its your first day   
here. Class this is Jessica O'Hera she just joined our school after being transfered." he said."Why  
don't you take a seat next to Mr. Maxwell." he pointed out the empty desk and Jessica took her  
seat next to the boy who was obviously overly popular .  
After about 5 minutes of the class went by the guy that called himself Quatre came   
to the door and sat in the seat in front of her. He leaned over and to her surprise kissed the brown   
haired boy sitting next to him. She didn't have any problem with homosexual's, her boyfriend had   
been a bi, but it just surprised her to see them do that in the middle of class. Mr. Peterson the teacher  
did or said nothing about it. Quatre turned around and smirked at Jessica. The guy he had kissed   
turned too and when she saw who it was she slunk down in her chair. Trowa Barton, he was a member  
of Trieze's gang what was he doing here? And would he recognize her?  
"And who might this be Quatre? An aquentence of your's my dear?" Trowa asked.   
obviously he didn't recognize her.   
"Actually I just meet her in the hall Trowa." Quatre replied.  
"You know" Trowa said now looking at Jessica a little more closely, "You look odly familar."  
"That's nice" she glared at him.  
"The new girl's pretty fiesty" came the voice of someone new. The boy sitting next to her had   
decided to join the conversation. He had long brown hair that was pulled back into a braid and sparkling   
viloet eyes. Jessica sunk down more into her chair and tried to ignore the 3 for the rest of the period. When  
the bell rang Jessica got up quickly and left the room before any of the boys could bother her. She went strait  
to her locker put the books in that she wouldn't need and got out the rest for the next class. When she closed   
the door she found Trowa standing nest to her.  
"I figured out who you look like" he said with a blank look on his face, "You look exactly like Victoria  
O'brian." he smirked at her "She's my friend Trieze's girlfriend that dissapeared a month ago." Jessica kept her cool hoping   
he didn't already know that it was her. "We were really good friends but she suddenly dissapered just when we were starting  
to get close." he moved his hand to stroke her cheek. Victoria (1) stood there trying to breath for she was terrafied that he  
knew her secret. Trowa leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "Watch yourself around here, I'm sure there are plenty of   
guys that would love to put there claim on you." When he backed away she looked at him confused and he continued by   
explaining. "In this school everyone either owns someone or they are owned. If they aren't already in a relationship with someone  
outside of the school. Sometimes a male couple will claim another for their toy such as a fine specimen as you." He stroked her  
cheek agian.  
"You have until tommorow to find a master or a slave or you will be claimed agianst your will."  
"Who are you with?" she asked   
"Quatre is my master" Victoria snorted at this and Trowa stared at her coldly.  
"It is an honor to be his slave, he isn't cruel like the other master's at this school and he is one of the master's that the  
others fear so I know I don't have to worry."  
"That's heart warming really but no one is going to own me and I don't feel like owning anyone thankyou so I think I  
will have to pass up your little screwed up system here." she spun on her heel to walk down the hall but was pulled back by Trowa  
who grabbed her by the upper arm with a strength that said he was serious.  
"You have to or things will turn out terriable for you Victoria . You think you had it bad with Treize well yoku have no   
idea." Victoria blinked too shocked to say anything. He knew and now he would force her to go back to Treize. No! she couldn't   
go back to him she just couldn't there must be a way out of this. She looked back at him with fire in her eyes.  
"I swear Trowa if you say anything to him I will make sure Quatre knows about that couple of times with you and Wufei."  
Towa's eyes widened and then he smirked.  
"Fine I won't tell Teize, yet, but you must promise me that you will find a master or a slave I suggest you find a master who  
will protect you like......" He looked around the crowd of retreating people who were heading for class. His eyes stopped searching   
when they came upon a guy with tossled brown hair, blue jeans, and a green tank top covered with a jean jacket. He stared down at  
the ground with a cigarette between his lips. He leaned against the wall and took the cigarette out of his mouth looking up to the ceiling  
and blowing the smoke out of his mouth. The first thought that went through Victoria's head was *damn he's hot*   
"Heero!" Trowa yelled to the mysterious boy. He looked up at Trowa and then over to the girl beside him and slowly walked  
over. Victoria looked at Trowa with a nervous glance and he just winked in return.  
"Hey Trowa" Heero said in his deep voice. "Where's Quatre shouldn't you be with him?"  
"Oh, well I was just talking with Vi.. I mean Jessica here." Heero ignored him and looked over at the girl.  
"Shouldn't you be with your master woman?"  
"I don't have a master and I don't need one either" she retorted.  
"Then where is your slave, you are being quite iresponsable not keeping track orf it."  
'Get this through your head Mister. I don't play this stupid game of yours It's cruel to force people into this espcially the slaves.  
The Masters are terriable to be doing this and I don't approve" Heero blinked a couple times, never hearing talki about the system like this  
and then came back to his senses.   
"I think you should run back to Quatre, Trowa."  
"I will I'm just going to show Jess to her next class." he replied.  
"How nice of you but it's not nessecery I'll take her." Victoria looked over at Trowa pleading him not to leave her but it was an   
order from a master to anothers slave he must do what he was told.  
"Sorry Jess I guess I'll see you later. And if you don't find anyone there's always Quatre and me." She mentally gaged as she   
watched Trowa run twords the next class. Victoria turned trying to ignore Heero and walked in the direction of her next class. She didn't  
get very far befroe Heero caught up to her grabbed her by both arms (2) and slamming her into the lockers. She got the wind knocked out  
of her and was left gasping for breath. Her face was pressed aginast the lockers and her arms were streched behind her in a strong grip that  
she could not break. Heero pressed himself against her back and bent his head so he could talk in her ear.   
"You should have more respect for the system slave."  
"I'm not your slave" she hissed back, venom in her voice. Heero nibbled on her ear making her groan.  
"But you will be. If you don't choose a master soon then I will claim you for my own and there aren't too many masters who would  
be gentle with you. Either way you'll be mine sooner or later." he let go of one of her arms to snake his hand around to her stomach and travel   
up her shirt. Victoria took this chance to throw him off of her and onto the floor. She then turned and ran down the hall with him pursuing her  
close behind. Making it to the door of the class with only a second to spare she slipped in and to her desk where she caught her breath and  
tried to hold back her tears.   
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Later after the last bell of the day had rung, Victoria gathered the things she would need for homework that night and headed home.  
She lived alone in an apartment close enough to the school so that she could walk home. Her parents had died when she was 13 from a gang fight  
her father was involved in. When her father was proclaimed dead her mother Cathrine shot herself in the head from the sorrow of losing her husband.   
Victoria had walked the streets for a month or so until she was taken in by Treize who was 4 years older than she was at the time. His father was one  
of the richest men in the nieghvorhood and he was barley around so he never complaind or for that matter noticed Victoria's presence.   
Trieze had taken her in becuase he saw potential in her that she could one day be the perfect partner for him. His ideal Wife. He made her  
everything she was now by making sure she had all her needs taken care of and made what changes he needed to. He had also taken her at an early   
age becuase of the age diffrence. She thought that she loved him but then agian she didn't know what true love was she had never been with anyone  
but him so she must love him right? He had taken such good care of her and never once hit her or made so much as a bruise or a scratch on her for fear  
of ruining her perfect body.   
But she had no freedom after he had claimed her agianst her will some terriable curse was set upon her. Ever since that day was his slave   
body, and soul. The thing he did not have was her heart and he knew that , in time Treize thought he could make her love him and it had almost worked  
but the curse made her hate him too. She was forced to do whatever he told her to do. If he ordered her to do something she had to do it or she would   
go through excrushiating physical pain that was triggerd from somewhere deep down inside of her. A month ago after another anger outburst of Treize's  
with the members of his gang Oz she had tried to calm him down like she always did he had slapped her across the face. Victoria was so suprised at   
what had happened she got all her stuff together that night and left secretly taking some money with her and bought an apartment next to the school where  
their rival gang Scorpio went. Solo who was the leader, had a brother that went there and a few of the other younger members of the gang. She hadn't   
relized Trowa and Heero who belonged to Oz went to that school. She had never really meet Heero so thats why he hadnt' recognized her but she and   
Trowa like he said were fairly good friends.  
So that is how she had ended up here, she thought ploping down on the couch in the living room dropping her backpack on the floor next to  
her. She turned on the small tv that sat on a stand in the middle of the room and flipped through the channels annoyed that there was nothing on she   
decided to go for her afternoon jog. Victoriria slipped on some sweats put her hair back in a ponytail and headed out hte door. She jogged down the   
sidewalk her feet pounding on the hard cement. She was about ready to turn around and go back when she passed an alley and saw a man curled up in a  
ball on the ground she could tell he was bleeding badly. Victoria slowly approched him and bent over to see if he was dead or alive. After checking his   
pulse in his wrist she flipped him over. She couldn't tell who he was becuase his face was plastered with his hair which had been cacked with blood.  
There was a hole through his black mesh shirt. Victoria gasped as she saw that he had been shot int he chest and beaten up pretty badly. She  
had to take care of him was the thought that came to mind when she looked over his torn body. She picked him up in her arms which wasnt' easy mind that  
he was a good 4 or 5 years older than her. Half way home she had to sling him over her shoulder and then a few minutes after that she had to switch back  
to carrying him in her arms. When she came to her apartment, thank God it was down stairs, she kicked open the door and dropped him on the couch. After  
closeing and locking the door she picked him back up and put him in the bedroom. Carefully she layed him down and removed his shirt the wound the bullet  
had left was deep but her father had taught her a lot about medicine so she knew how to help him.   
Victoria didn't want to mess with the bullet yet she had a strong notion to take him to the doctors but decided to wait. With a warm washcloth   
she wiped the blood off his chest, face and some of his har. before the blood had covered his hair its used to be a brownish color with streaks of red and gold.   
There were a few scars on his face, one on his cheek and another through his eyebrow. The one on his eyebrow must have been done earier but the one on his  
cheek had been done that day most likely by a knife. When she finally had his face all cleaned off she relized something. This man was the cause of all Treize's  
anger. He was the leader of Scorpio Solo Maxwell. She sat wide eyed and belwildered at the sight that lay before her. After she had finished cleaning him she   
took his shoes and socks off and put he bed covers over and left the room.   
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Solo woke to the smell of something cooking and the feel of warm blankets around him. He opened his eyes to see an unfamilar place. The walls  
were painted a dark shade of avacado green and the sheets of the bed he lay in where white. He pulled back the sheets to find that he had been bandeged   
and cleaned for the most part. Where was he? He tried to stand but found himself too dizzy to stay up he fell fromt eh bed and onto the floor causing a loud  
boom to come from the room. Footsteps were heard from outside of the room and the door was flung open. Solo reached for his gun but found that it was   
not in his pocket. He relized that the person who entered the room was a girl about 5''3' and she was looking down at him with intrest.   
"So your awake" she said walking over to him. Solo backed up and bumped his head on the edge of the bed.   
"Victoria O'brian?" he asked confused "Why are you here and how the hell did I get here!?"  
"Well " she started to explain." I found you in an alley and lucky for you decided to help you."  
"I'm leaving" Solo stood agian only to sway and almost fall. Victoria caught him and sat him back down on the bed.   
"You can't your hurt badly Solo.'  
"I'm not staying here! Your Treize's girlfriend!" he yelled outraged.   
"So you didn't hear? I ran away."  
"Why, Treize spoils you rotten" Solo said laying down and rolling his eyes.  
"Its not what it seemed. Everyone saw us as the perfect couple but it was forced. We don't have time to talk about this right now I need to get you   
to the hospital." she motiond twords the bandages around his chest that were now turning red from the seeping blood.   
"No!" he yelled,"I can't go to a doctors do you know what they would do if they found me? Turn me into the police that's for sure! Damnit Victoria  
I can't risk it."  
"Solo" she said sitting next to him on the bed. "You have to your risking your life as well as your freedom by not going. You could die!'  
"And why do you care woman?" he asked turning from her looking at the wall.  
"Because, you are the only other person who knows Treize for his true self. Everyone sees him as a perfect leader and every girl and guy for that  
matter would love to have my place but you understand why I hate it. Don't you?" She looked down at him with sorrow in her eyes waiting for him to respond.  
"I guess your right. But that doesn't mean I can trust you. Your probably going to report me to the cops as soon as I get onto that hospital bed."  
"No! I wouldn't do that Solo please beleive me. Let's just get you to a doctor and then when he's checked you up I break you out of there. Ok?"  
"I'm sure you could.' he said sarcastically.  
"Hey, I didn't live with one of the most imfamous gangs to learn nothing I'm pretty damn skilled for the girlfriend.' she smirked and stood grabbing   
her car keys out of her pocket. "Let's go" She helped him stand and let him lean on her for support walking him out the door and to the parking lot. After they  
were safely situated inside her black mustang she drove off to the hospital with the leader of her enemy by her side.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
When they arrived at the hospital Solo was checked in by a fake name and checked out by the doctor. A surgery took place to remove the bullet,   
and Solo was left to rest. Victoria walked into the room and sat in the chair next to the unconcious Solo and waited for him to  
awaken. A nurse walked in and adressed her "Miss Evol (3) visiting hours will be over soon so unless you are planning to spend the night I suggest you pack up."  
"No Ma'am I intend to stay the night with my brother. He needs my care at all times." The nurse gave her a disbeleiveing glance and then nodded.She  
handed her some pilows and blankets. Victoria cuddled up on a chair next to the bed and the lights were turned off. She waited patiently for the whole hospitla to  
go quite and the lights to turn out before she stood and found a wheel chair in the corner of the dark room. She shook Solo awake and he slowley opened his eyes.  
"What is it?" he groaned still half asleep.  
"Come on Solo we're getting out of here just like I promised." She hauled him out of bed and put him in the chair. She grabbed the clothes he had been  
wearing that day (4) and quietly opened the door making for the front of the hospital. A single guard stood at the doors that would lead them to escape blocking their  
way. "Shit what are we gonna do?" an idea clicked in her head and she set Solo the nearest to the door she could without him being seen. She ran twords the rooms   
and found what she was looking for. The fire alarm lever was right infront of her. She pulled down the switch and raced twords where she had left Solo. The gurad   
just like she thought ran to see tot he problem paniking and she took the wheel chair and ran through the doors with Solo.   
'Hey!" the guard yelled after her but she ignored him and ran to her car with the half sleeping Solo,  
agian by her side.   
  
  
  
1. If you haven't figured it out by now Jessica O'Hera is Victoria O'Brian. We will be mentioning her as Victoria now but some of the other charcters only know her  
as Jessica.  
  
2. What's with guys gabbing her arms today? Don't ask me she's just special  
  
3. Evol is love spelled backwards or in Vic's case it sounds like evil which is pretty cool.  
  
4. The reason she had to pick up his clothes was becuase at the hospital they made him take off his clothes and put on one of those tacky gowns for the operation.   
He was really only wearing pants anyway but we're over it.   
  
  
Sorry for not putting any notes at the top but this fic just sort of popped into my head the other day and today I just got a major flare for writing it. If you are really   
interested in it then please review otherwise I don't know if I will continue with this fic. I understand most people don't review after reading a story but please I would  
really appreciate it if you would review me it means alot. Next I would like to thank those of you who took the time to read my story and would love you people more  
if you took the time to review it too!!!!! If you give me a review I will right you back in the next chapter. If you have any questions please put them in there and I would'  
be happy to answer them! Ja minna! 


End file.
